Bioshock
BioShock è un videogioco sviluppato da 2K Games per Microsoft Windows e Xbox 360.X06: BioShock Exclusive to 360 and PC Una versione per PlayStation 3 è stata annunciata il 28 maggio 2008 ed è stata rilasciata il 17 ottobre 2008. Una versione per Macintosh è stata annunciata lo 11 gennaio 2009 e sarà rilasciata entro il primo semestre 2009Feral’s big secret. È stato definito dai suoi stessi sviluppatori come sequel "spirituale" di un loro precedente titolo, System Shock 2.Bioshock Preview - Gamespot.com Era in sviluppo dal tardo 2004; il 9 gennaio 2006, la Take Two Interactive annunciò di aver acquisito la Irrational Games e di aver intenzione di distribuire Bioshock sotto l'etichetta 2K Games entro i primi mesi del 2007.Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. Acquires Irrational Games Il videogioco è stato rilasciato il 21 agosto 2007 in Nord America mentre in Europa e in Australia è entrato in commercio soltanto tre giorni più tardi, il 24 agosto 2007. Il primo video contenente scene dimostrative del gameplay e dell'intelligenza artificiale fu rilasciato il 20 settembre 2006,IGN: Bioshock Trailer, Videos and Movies mentre il 19 gennaio 2007 la 2K Boston/2K Australia confermò definitivamente l'assenza di una modalità multiplayer nel titolo. Il seguito del gioco, Bioshock 2, è stato sviluppato dal nuovo team di sviluppo, 2K Marin, uscendo il 9 febbraio 2010. È comunque probabile che Bioshock diventerà una trilogia, stando alle dichiarazioni di Strauss Zelnick della Take-TwoBioshock sarà una trilogia. È stato annunciato un film basato sulla trama di BioShock, diretto da Gore Verbinski e prodotto da Universal.Gore Verbinski talks about directing the Bioshock movie Modalità di gioco Bioshock è un FPS con alcune meccaniche ed elementi GDR, simili in parte a System Shock 2. Il personaggio di cui il giocatore vestirà i panni (Jack) sarà costretto a combattere i cittadini di Rapture i quali, impazziti per l'abuso di Adam, lo riconosceranno come un intruso da eliminare oppure come mero "contenitore ambulante" della sostanza ormai introvabile. Per sopravvivere, anche Jack dovrà fare prezioso uso di Adam che verrà speso in tonici e plasmidi; questi ultimi danno generalmente poteri d'impiego offensivo e malefici, quali ad esempio la telecinesi o la capacità di folgorare, bruciare o congelare i nemici, ma ve ne sono altri di tipo difensivo che si utilizzano per distrarli e darsi alla fuga (spostando la loro attenzione verso un altro bersaglio illusorio o reale). Jack avrà anche come potenziali minacce la tecnologia: le telecamere, solitamente appostate in spazi ampi o corridoi, potrebbero avvertire il nemico della sua presenza e scatenare su di lui torrette (mitragliatrici o lanciafiamme) e robot volanti di sicurezza che lo seguiranno alle calcagna con una pioggia di proiettili. Da qui la necessità di "aggirare" tali macchine rendendole inoffensive ed alleate comprandole o con una procedura che richiama Pipe Mania; si può attuare anche con casseforti (per accedere al contenuto protetto), distributori di vario tipo ed Inventomat. Le principali risorse presenti nel gioco sono l'Adam, l'EVE ed il denaro (oltre chiaramente alla salute). L'Adam è reperibile assorbendolo dalle cosiddette "Sorelline": creature (un tempo comuni bambine) cui è stata innestata nel ventre una particolare specie di lumaca di mare, che fa di loro un vero e proprio "radar" per l'Adam. Le Sorelline vagano nei luoghi di Rapture alla ricerca del prezioso materiale, scortate dai loro protettori, chiamati Big Daddy: esseri dall'enorme stazza e possenza, dall'aspetto simile a quello di un palombaro, pesantemente corazzati ed armati fino ai denti. Sconfitta la guardia del corpo, il giocatore potrà scegliere di procedere in due modi: *prosciugare la Sorellina, ovvero prelevarle ogni singola goccia di Adam (quindi uccidendola e prelevandole la lumaca di mare, portatrice originaria di questo agente mutageno); *salvarla, ovvero ottenere (in promessa di gratificazioni future) la metà di Adam, facendola ritornare "normale". La scelta attuata cambia sensibilmente la difficoltà di gioco ed anche il finale. L'EVE è il "combustibile" necessario a usare i plasmidi, venduto presso i distributori o rinvenuto sotto forma di siringhe delle quali Jack, una volta svuotata la barra blu situata sotto quella della salute, farà uso. La valuta di Rapture è il dollaro; il denaro serve ad acquistare oggetti di vario tipo, come munizioni nei distributori, oltre che ad aggirare i sistemi di sicurezza o a curarsi con le apposite macchinette. Personaggi Armi Queste sono le Armi di Bioshock che troverai durante il gioco: Chiave Inglese: E' la prima arma che trovi, non causa molti danni, ma è l'unica arma da corpo a corpo del gioco. Pistola: Non causa molti danni e ha 3 tipi di munizioni: Proiettili normali, Proiettili Perforanti e Proiettili Antiuomo. [[Mitragliatrice| -'Mitragliatrice']]: E' un'arma che causa un numero elevato di danni, sopratutto se miri alla testa, non serve molto a distanza ravvicinanta. Ha 3 tipi di proiettili: proiettili normali, proiettili perforanti e proiettili antiuomo. [[Fucile a pompa| -'Fucile a pompa']]: Causa molti danni, sopratutto a distanza ravvicinanta, ma a distanza medio-lugha non è molto utile. Ha 3 tipi di palletoni: Palletoni 00, Palletoni Esplosivi e Pallettoni Elettrici. [[Telecamera da ricerca| -'Telecamera da ricerca']]: Non causa danni ma serve per fare ricerce sui Ricombinanti. [[Lanciagranate| -'Lanciagranate']]: Serve molto per distruggere gruppi di Ricombiananti o uccidere nemici molto forti. Ha 3 tipi di munizione: Granata, Mina di prossimità e Missile a ricerca di calore [[Lanciafiamme chimico| -'Lanciafiamme chimico']]: E' molto utile per uccidere gruppi di Ricombinanti a corpo a corpo. Ha 3 diversi tipi di combustibile: Napal, Azoto Liquido e Gel Elettrico. [[Balestra| -'Balestra']]: Può uccidere un Ricombinate Guerrigliero con un solo colpo ben piazzato. Ha 3 tipi di dardi: Dardi Standard, Dardi Trappola e Dardi Infuocati. Principali nemici Questi sono i Nemici che potrai trovare in Bioshock. -Ricombinante guerriero: il nemico più comune. Rappresenta, insieme alle altre tipologie di ricombinanti, la popolazione residua di Rapture, impazzita e mostruosamente abbruttita per il grande utilizzo di modifiche genetiche come plasmidi e tonici. I ricombinanti guerrieri, armati solitamente con tubi o spranghe, danno filo da torcere effettuando attacchi corpo a corpo, ma sono piuttosto stupidi e facilmente eliminabili. Successivamente diventeranno immuni ai danni elettrici, nonché decisamente più resistenti. -Ricombinante guerrigliero: è una tipologia di ricombinante più ostica a morire, e preferisce attaccare l'avversario da lontano, impugnando armi da fuoco come pistole e mitragliatrici. -Ricombinante Ragno: è una tipologia di ricombinante molto più agile e veloce delle altre; possiede inoltre dei lunghi uncini con cui scuoia il nemico, e che utilizza per arrampicarsi sui soffitti. È il primo tipo di ricombinante ad essere visto dal giocatore. -Nitro ricombinanate: ricombinante capace di scagliare granate sull'avversario, e di creare del fumo per coprire la fuga in caso di estremo bisogno; di rado, può anche decidere di farsi saltare in aria ferendo gravemente il nemico. -Ricombinante Houdini: sono i ricombinanti più pericolosi e scaltri di tutto il gioco. Sono capaci di smaterializzarsi davanti agli occhi dell'avversario e di riapparire pochi secondi dopo dietro le sue spalle (non a caso hanno preso il nome del più famoso illusionista del mondo); non possiedono armi ma sono capaci di lanciare palle di fuoco e cristalli di ghiaccio contro il nemico. Nell'Arcadia vi è un "clan" di Houdini', chiamati Saturnini, che si rifà ai riti pagani; essendo considerati parassiti, a volte li si puo' vedere combattere contro gli altri ricombinanti. -Buttafuori: il Buttafuori è una tipologia di Big Daddy, gobbo ma malgrado l'apparenza estremamente veloce, tenace e forte. Ha inoltre una trivella al posto della mano destra che gli permette di ridurre a brandelli il nemico, e con la quale può inoltre colpire il terreno per stordire il giocatore, rendondolo più vulnerabile alla successiva carica. A partire da Fort Frolic ci si imbatterà in una loro versione più avanzata, ovvero il Buttafuori d'Elitè, dotato di una corazza più resistente ed appariscente, essendo decorata di rosso. -Rosie: un'altra tipologia di Big Daddy. Utilizza mine di prossimità ed uno sparachiodi come armi ed ha un aspetto decisamente più umano rispetto al buttafuori, anche se non possiede la sua trivella. Più avanti nel gioco si incontrerà una versione più avanzata, Rosie d'elitè, che presenta le stesse caratteristiche precedentemente menzionate del Buttafuori d'Elitè. Il nome femminile deriva dal personaggio "Rosie the Riveter", icona americana durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Trama Rapture (origini, apogeo e declino) Rapture' ''è un'immensa città sottomarina segretamente costruita nel 1946 nelle profondità dell'Atlantico, totalmente alimentata dall'inesauribile energia termica di un complesso di vulcani sottomarini e rifornita di ossigeno dalle migliaia di piante cresciute in enormi serre. Fondata dal magnate Andrew Ryan, Rapture era stata pensata come la soluzione all'oppressione delle autorità politiche e religiose a favore della libera iniziativa dell'individuo che, slegato da confini etici, religiosi o politici, avrebbe potuto dare il meglio delle proprie capacità esplorando così i confini della mente umana. La città è popolata da coloro che Ryan riteneva essere il meglio dell'umanità. L'ideologia propugnata da Ryan, basata su concetti quali l'individualismo e il capitalismo, è una chiara citazione da parte degli sviluppatori nei confronti dell'Oggetismo, corrente filosofica fondata dalla scrittrice Ayn Raind. L'impianto ferocemente capitalista dell'economia di Rapture diede vita anche ad un'ampia schiera di disperati che, non essendo riusciti a spiccare tra le punte di diamante di questa società, caddero in miseria ed iniziarono a riversare il loro rancore su Ryan. Ormai paranoico, Ryan confinò tutti i possibili rivoltosi nei bassifondi di Apollo Square, creando così altro malcontento fra i cittadini. In questo scenario piuttosto precario emerse la figura di '''Frank Fontaine, criminale ossessionato da Rapture e dalle sue potenzialità. Fontaine si calò nel ruolo del benefattore, costruendo dei dormitori gratuiti per i disperati di Apollo Square, potendoli così controllare ed alimentando in loro il disprezzo per la figura di Ryan ed un certo fervore religioso. In breve tempo, Fontaine si trovò a capo di una seconda Rapture ed iniziò a mettere in piedi delle spedizioni di contrabbando ed un team di ricerca scientifico. Tutto al fine di spodestare Ryan. La svolta si ebbe quando un'equipe di scienziati di Fontaine scoprì un curioso batterio proveniente da alcune lumache degli abissi e battezzato “''Adam''”; quest'ultimo era capace di modificare il patrimonio genetico umano, permettendo la sua ricombinazione in mille modi. Il criminale diede quindi inizio al business di Adam, plasmidi e tonici, utili per acquisire, con una spesa piccola o ingente presso alcuni distributori, forza e capacità psichiche e fisiche sovrumane. I plasmidi divennero la nuova alba di Rapture. Per trovare il preziosissimo (e raro) materiale Fontaine commissionò alla sua migliore ricercatrice, la Dottoressa Tenenbaum, la creazione delle cosiddette Sorelline: piccole ed innocenti bambine alle quali, dopo essere state rapite dai dormitori di Apollo Square, venne impiantato il parassita sottomarino nello stomaco, facendole diventare così dei radar per l'Adam e, per un effetto del tutto collaterale, completamente invulnerabili. Il fondatore della città, che inizialmente ammirava Fontaine (essendo la dimostrazione che a Rapture chiunque poteva diventare qualcuno), si accorse che stava perdendo il controllo di Rapture e decise di fermare Fontaine con la scusa del contrabbando. Dopo un violento scontro venne portato alla luce il cadavere del criminale Frank Fontaine. Convinto di aver finalmente vinto, Ryan acquisì il mercato dell'Adam. Questo portò ad un ulteriore aumento del dissenso fra la parti più povere della popolazione, che chiedevano condizioni migliori ed invece si ritrovarono con un despota nazionalizzatore. A capo di questo dissenso emerse Atlas, un semplice pescatore che abitava in uno degli Ostelli di Fontaine. Atlas era visto come un eroe e giorno dopo giorno acquisiva seguaci per spodestare il padrone di Rapture. Nel frattempo Ryan divenne sempre più fanatico ed autoritario, proibendo le assemblee pubbliche ed istituendo la pena di morte. Questa situazione esplose del tutto al ballo in maschera per festeggiare l'anno nuovo (1959) quando i disperati di Atlas, obbligati ad una ricombinazione massiccia, aggredirono l'alta società di Rapture. Orde di deformi ricombinanti si massacravano con cadenza quasi giornaliera per le strade della città, sempre più forti e bisognosi di Adam, sempre meno umani. I cittadini sani iniziarono a ricombinarsi sempre di più per tentare di sopravvivere, così Ryan decise di creare i Big Daddy, per proteggere le sorelline mentre riciclavano Adam dai corpi dei morti per le strade. Ad un certo punto Ryan, grazie al dr. Suchong, trovò il modo di inserire nei suoi plasmidi un gene che gli permise di controllare i ricombinanti grazie ad un feromone speciale, ma non riuscì comunque a uccidere Atlas. Quest'ultimo era praticamente svanito assieme ai suoi collaboratori ancora sani, e questo portò ad uno stallo nel conflitto. La paranoia di Ryan divenne presto follia e spinse il magnate a segregarsi nel suo palazzo ad Haephestus ed a fare strage dei sui collaboratori, indignati dalle atrocità che stava commettendo e dalla sua decisione di sigillare tutte le uscite a Rapture (ordine che solo lui stesso poteva revocare). Rapture era diventata un inferno negli oceani. Un anno dopo, nel 1960 entra in scena il giocatore impersonando Jack, un sopravvissuto ad un terribile incidente aereo che capita nei paraggi dell'entrata per la città sommersa. Benvenuto a Rapture Un incidente aereo porta Jack nei pressi di quello che sembra un faro curiosamente staccato dalla terraferma. In cerca di aiuto, vi entrerà finendo in ciò che in realtà è l'entrata di una batisfera che lo porterà a Rapture, l'utopia sottomarina. Appena arrivato si rende conto del clima ostile dell'ambiente: davanti alla porta della sua batisfera assiste all'omicidio di Johnny, un uomo di Atlas da parte di un ricombinante ragno. La sua sopravvivenza dipende ora da Atlas che lo contatta tramite la radio della batisfera, dichiarandosi un cittadino la cui famiglia è stata rapita da dei ricombinanti al soldo di Ryan e promettendogli d'aiutarlo, purché lui si rechi a Neptune's Bounty per liberare sua moglie Moira e suo figlio Patrick. Jack incontra non pochi ostacoli al raggiungimento del suo obiettivo. I ricombinanti sono dovunque, pericolosi e disperati. Jack non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità se Atlas non lo avesse convinto a fare uso di Plasmidi per potenziare il suo genoma. Si trova a passare nel Ristorante Kashimir, (dove è scoppiata la guerra), dove incontra il suo primo fantasma. Questi non sono altro che ricordi di persone morte il cui sangue è stato raccolto da un Sorellina e sia passato da un individuo all'altro attraverso un campionamento genetico. Poco dopo incontra una di queste inquietanti creature, simile ad una bambina, ma mortalmente pallida e dagli occhi di un giallo intenso. Atlas gli spiega come il bisogno di Adam abbia portato al concepimento di un progetto mostruoso volto alla creazione di tali ibridi. Alle bambine è stata impiantata nello stomaco la lumaca di mare generatrice dell'Adam. Così, delle semplici bambine sono diventate delle chimere attratte dall'ormai irreperibile sostanza ed addestrate a raccoglierla ed estrarla dalle lumache marine o dai cadaveri dei ricombinanti morti. Essendo comunque vulnerabili agli attacchi dei ricombinanti sono stati creati i Big Daddy, enormi creature geneticamente modificate e rinforzate da corazze armate. Poco prima di arrivare a destinazione la strada gli viene sbarrata da ogni parte dallo stesso Andrew Ryan, che lo riconosce come un intruso e, se Atlas non fosse intervenuto passando il circuito elettrico ed aprendogli la porta verso il Padiglione Medico, lo avrebbe lasciato intrappolato alla mercé dei ricombinanti. Padiglione Medico Sfuggito loro, Jack si trova al Padiglione Medico, un grande complesso di strutture asettiche in cui un tempo vi era un andirivieni di gente che aveva bisogno di cure o voleva sottoporsi un intervento di chirurgia plastica (esigenza dovuta anche alle deformazioni causate dai plasmidi). Jack tenta di aprire la porta per poter avere accesso a Neptune's Bounty, ma gli viene negato perché non ha la chiave. Il dt. Steinman, il dirigente, è l'unico ad averla ma sfortunatamente non è per niente disposto a darla a nessuno, tanto meno ad intrusi come Jack. Quest'ultimo viene quindi a fargli visita nel locale ove pratica chirurgia plastica e scopre le macabre oscenità che compiva il folle dottore, una volta impazzito, sulle sue "vittime" sacrificate agli ideali di bellezza malati; Steinman, in preda al più completo delirio, cerca di ucciderlo in una sparatoria trovando però la propria morte. Jack recupera dal cadavere la chiave e si dirige a Neptune's Bounty. Prima di arrivare a destinazione però si imbatte in una sorellina rimasta senza la protezione di un Big Daddy. Atlas gli suggerisce di ucciderla immediatamente per sottrarle tutto l'Adam di cui Jack avrà sicuramente bisogno per sopravvivere. Ma a fermarlo compare la dottoressa Tenenbaum, una scienziata tedesca un tempo assistente del dottor Mengele ad Auschwitz, che ha di fatto creato le sorelline. Ella lo implora di aver pietà di loro, di risparmiarle e, con un plasmide datogli sul momento, liberarle dalle modificazioni genetiche che le rendono allo stato attuale un orribile ibrido, per restituire loro una vita normale. Qui sta alla scelta del giocatore quale consiglio seguire. Neptune's Bounty - Covo dei contrabbandieri Neptune's Bounty è un molo sporco, abitato in gran parte da contrabbandieri e ladri che stavano dalla parte di Fontaine e che hanno ora qualche conto in sospeso con la giustizia. Un tale di nome Peach Wilkins, che si è rinchiuso assieme ad altri ricombinanti nelle Fontaine Fisheries (copertura della base del contrabbando di Fontaine), convinto da Atlas, si offre di aiutarli nella loro causa, a patto che Jack gli procuri qualche fotografia per condurre delle ricerche sui ricombinanti ragno, abili nell'uso di taglienti uncini, agili e silenziosissimi. Egli fa come gli viene chiesto e, una volta consegnate tutte le sue armi, eccetto una misera chiave inglese, viene condotto da Peach ne "la fabbrica del pesce"; sorprendentemente non appena esservi entrato, Wilkins, asserendo che Jack sia un uomo di Fontaine mandato ad assassinarlo, lo imprigiona in una grande cella frigorifera e lo lascia in balia di numerose torrette e telecamere, oltre che di ricombinanti disposti ad ucciderlo. In una situazione di stallo, Jack riesce tuttavia a uccidere Wilkins ed a dirigersi verso il covo dei contrabbandieri, in cui, secondo alcune supposizioni di Atlas, è tenuta prigioniera la sua famiglia in un sottomarino; Jack raggiunge il luogo dove sono rinchiusi, ma sfortunatamente Ryan, non appena si rende conto che la situazione gli sta sfuggendo di mano, fa esplodere il mezzo. Arcadia - Farmer's Market Atlas è furioso per l'accaduto ed è disposto a farsi giustizia uccidendo Andrew Ryan, l'uomo che, oltre ad aver causato la morte di sua moglie e suo figlio ha anche le chiavi di Rapture, necessarie per fuggire dalla città. Non esita a far partecipe Jack della sua decisione, rendendolo di fatto un suo complice. Ryan, che controlla tutta Rapture ed è a conoscenza dell'intento di Jack ed Atlas, ricorre a misure drastiche iniettando un potentissimo pesticida nel sistema d'irrigazione delle serre dell'Arcadia; uccide così tutte le piante presenti, le quali sono indispensabili al mantenimento della città in quanto uniche fonti di ossigeno. Jack viene allora contattato dalla botanica a capo dell'Arcadia, la dot.ssa Langford; quest'ultima decide di aiutarli a far ricrescere le piante con la formula di un potentissimo ricostituente (il vettore Lazarus), ma anch'ella, rinchiusa nel suo studio, viene uccisa senza pietà da Ryan tramite gas letale davanti agli occhi di Jack. Tuttavia la dottoressa, prima di spirare, riesce a dare al protagonista la formula del vettore Lazarus, la cui realizzazione richiede vari componenti chimici reperibili al Farmer's Market. Non senza difficoltà, Jack riesce a sintetizzare il potentissimo ricostituente, ad immetterlo nelle condotte di nebulizzazione ed irrigazione e a salvare la situazione. Ryan stesso si stupisce della tenacia di Jack e lo accusa via radio di essere un "discepolo di Atlas", con il quale, a quanto pare, ha già avuto a che fare e che definisce "l'unico scarafaggio non ancora eliminato". Jack, con grande gioia di Atlas, avanza a Fort Frolic, sempre più vicino a Ryan. Fort Frolic Un tempo un luogo di divertimenti, cultura e spettacolo, ora è pieno d'insidie e ricombinanti che speravano di ottenere il successo collaborando con Sander Cohen, un folle commediante omosessuale e completamente ossessionato dalla figura di Andrew Ryan. Egli, nel suo delirio, ha isolato Fort Frolic dal resto di Rapture rinchiudendocisi e intrappolando con lui anche i suoi aspiranti collaboratori che cercarono in tutti i modi di fuggire. Sentendosi tradito dai suoi "discepoli" che l'avevano abbandonato, non esitò a torturarli nei modi più sadici; una volta uccisi, aveva progettato di scattare delle fotografie ai cadaveri per farne un vero e proprio quadretto. Jack si reca a Fort Frolic in questa situazione, e sfortunatamente viene costretto da Cohen a finire il lavoro con la macchina fotografica, se non vuole fare la fine degli altri e se vuole proseguire il suo viaggio verso la villa di Ryan. Nei pressi dell'Eve's Garden viene sorpreso da alcune allucinazioni dovute all'abuso di Adam e plasmidi: vede una famosa ballerina ed amante di Andrew Ryan, Jasmine Jolene, poco prima di essere barbaramente uccisa da questi a colpi di spranga di ferro; a quanto gli è dato sapere tramite un diario, la Jolene era in stato interessante, ma, forse per paura, propose se stessa ed il suo nascituro per gli esperimenti della Tenenbaum. Jack completa il macabro quadrittico di Cohen che gli lascia via libera verso Hephaestus (al giocatore la scelta se risparmiare o meno il folle artista), prossimo a raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Hephaestus Vicinissima alle sorgenti vulcaniche, questa locazione è da considerarsi il cuore pulsante di Rapture. Atlas è deciso nel suo scopo, vuole uccidere Ryan con l'aiuto di Jack e fuggire dalla città con le chiavi possedute dall'assassino di sua moglie e suo figlio; come egli dice via radio: <<''se gliele prendiamo, ce ne andremo da quest'inferno; altrimenti, saremo tutti e due fantasmi''>>. Purtroppo, la porta dell'ufficio di Ryan è sbarrata e si trova in una terrificante anticamera tappezzata dei cadaveri impalati di coloro che l'avevano contrastato a causa del suo delirio di onnipotenza nel periodo della guerra a Fontaine. L'unico modo per aprire la porta è surriscaldare il sistema di circuiti che mantiene Rapture stessa tramite il nucleo operativo ed il controllo geotermico. Per far ciò, Jack si deve servire di una particolare bomba inventata ad hoc da degli scienziati che, nel corso della guerra, si erano segretamente ribellati a Ryan. Ora che la strada verso Ryan è spianata, Jack avanza verso il suo obiettivo. Andrew Ryan, sicuro che la città sia ormai decaduta perché piena dei parassiti dai quali era fuggito, sorprendentemente aziona il meccanismo di autodistruzione della città dichiarandosi ostile più ad Atlas che al protagonista, nei confronti del quale si mantiene ora calmo e sembra che provi addirittura compassione; lo invita poi ad entrare nel suo ufficio, conscio che erano state violate tutte le difese possibili a mantenerlo in vita. Ryan parla con il protagonista: da questa discussione, si ricostruiscono tutti i tasselli mancanti sull'anonimo Jack. Quest'ultimo era in realtà il figlio illegittimo del magnate e della Jolene, uccisa per aver stretto affari con Fontaine vendendogli l'ovulo da cui poi sarebbe nato il bambino; Jack venne sottoposto dagli scienziati della Fontaine Futuristics ( tra i quali una pentita Dottoressa Tenenbaum ed uno scienziato coreano chiamato Suchong) alla crescita rapida, con la quale in un solo anno riuscirono a renderlo un diciannovenne in salute. Allora Fontaine lo spedì nella terraferma, per poi riportarlo nei pressi della città dirottando l'aereo. A questa scoperta, se ne aggiunge un'altra ancora più triste: Fontaine aveva lavorato su un progetto parallelo al fine di rendere la mente di Jack manipolabile attraverso due parole di facile utilizzo: "per cortesia" (frase che Atlas gli ha ripetuto spesso nel corso dell'avventura). Ryan asserisce quindi che Jack non è mai stato un uomo nel vero senso della parola ma solo uno schiavo, un cocker pronto a scodinzolare la coda nel momento in cui gli si ripete la formula; per dimostrarglielo, Ryan gli porge gentilmente la mazza da golf con cui stava giocando e poi gli impartisce l'ordine d'ucciderlo, comando che viene eseguito alla lettera. Una volta ucciso Ryan e disattivato il processo di distruzione, Atlas si svela essere Fontaine, il nuovo padrone di Rapture: questa era solo una delle tante identità che ha dovuto assumere dopo la sua morte simulata per avere l'occasione di conquistare la città nell'ombra e con una "fedina pulita ed un nuovo inizio"; ovviamente, la storia che aveva inscenato riguardo la sua famiglia non era altro che un bluff, anzi, in realtà l'aereo sul quale si trovava Jack non è precipitato, bensì è stato dirottato da lui stesso. Senza troppi complimenti, Atlas\Fontaine scatena su Jack ogni tipo di sistema difensivo cercando di ucciderlo, ma il protagonista riesce a fuggire con l'aiuto delle Sorelline che lo conducono in un condotto d'aerazione. Olympus Heights - Apollo Square Le sorelline lo portano nel rifugio segreto della dottoressa Tenenbaum la quale, per quanto abbia un passato di certo non esemplare, è per lui una fondamentale guida e riesce a spezzare il controllo mentale che Fontaine esercitava su Jack. Tuttavia questo non lo rende ancora un uomo libero, poiché Fontaine può ancora controllare il funzionamento del suo corpo a distanza ed infatti questi cerca di rallentare lentamente il battito di Jack fino ad arrestarlo del tutto. Grazie alla guida della dottoressa Tenenbaum, tuttavia, Jack riesce a raggiungere in tempo il laboratorio del dottor Suchong ad Apollo Square (città rifugio dei reietti della società utopistica di Ryan) e a trovare l' antidoto 192 che lo rende finalmente libero. A questo punto Jack deve fare solo una cosa: trovare Fontaine. Point Prometheus (fine) Point Prometheus non è altro che l'agghiacciante laboratorio/dormitorio nel quale venivano create ed educate le sorelline ed i loro mostruosi protettori. Appena arrivato, Fontaine scappa ai piani alti di Proving Grounds salendo per un ascensore che poi sigilla; bloccato l'accesso principale, Jack è costretto a seguire un passaggio alternativo che solo le sorelline possono aprirgli: affinché queste, non ancora riportate alla normalità, si possano fidare di lui, deve diventare nientemeno che un Big Daddy, seguendo una difficoltosa lista di modifiche genetiche, sotto il controllo ed i consigli della Tenenbaum. Riuscito nel suo intento, Jack raggiunge Fontaine e lo trova collegato ad un immenso macchinario che gli somministra in continuazione Adam: la sua brama di potere non ha limiti, vuole ricombinarsi con tutto l'Adam possibile. Ed intanto il suo corpo si deforma, diventando un'arma letale. Jack lo combatte e, dopo uno scontro all'ultimo sangue, approfittando del temporaneo disorientamento di Fontaine, lo prosciuga, chiamando ad aiutarlo tutte le sorelline di Rapture che, con i loro aghi, terminano l'opera. Sconfitto Fontaine, l'avventura finisce e sono presenti tre finali, ognuno dei quali viene mostrato a seconda delle azioni intraprese nei confronti delle sorelline durante il gioco. *Il primo vede il protagonista riuscire a scappare da Rapture con le bambine; tutti hanno modo di rifarsi una vita aiutandosi a vicenda e, alla fine, passati anni ed anni, Jack spira tranquillamente nel suo letto di morte, confortato dalle sorelline che, anche se cresciute, gli saranno sempre riconoscenti. *Nel secondo finale Jack, corrotto nella mente dall'abuso di Adam, mostra una bramosia di potere pari se non superiore a quella di suo "padre"; così uccide tutte le sorelline di Rapture al fine di guadagnare Adam e, alleandosi con gli stessi ricombinanti che aveva combattuto nel corso della sua avventura, inizia una spietata conquista della terraferma per estendere il dominio di Rapture sul mondo. *Per il terzo finale ci viene proposto un filmato identico a quello del secondo, in cui tuttavia la voce della dottoressa Tenenbaum risulta essere malinconica. Questo finale viene raggiunto, infatti, decidendo di uccidere più di una sorellina nel corso del gioco risparmiandone comunque la maggior parte. Diari I cosiddetti diari, ideati dalla Fontaine Futuristics, sono dei nastri nei quali sono registrate le voci e le testimonianze di personaggi (sia primari che secondari), spesso utili per dar modo al giocatore di ricostruire il loro profilo psicologico e, indirettamente, la storia di Rapture. I diari sono quindi identificabili come indizi sparsi qua e là per tutta la città. Colonna Sonora Di seguito la tracklist completa dei brani, tutti degli anni '50 o anteriori, presenti nel gioco: * 20th Century Blues - Noel CordawnNoel Coward * Academy Award - Stanley Black * Avalon - Django Reinhardt * Bei Mir Bist Dushien- The Andrews Sisters * The Best Things in Life Are Free -The Ink Spots * Beyound the Sea - Bobby Dary * Brother, Can You Spare a Dime ?- Bing Crosby * Dannu Boy - Mario Lanza * God Bless The Child -Billie Holliday * (How Much Is) That Doggie In The Window ? - Patti Page * If Idin't Care - The Ink Spots * It Had To Be You - Django Reinhardt * It's Bad for Me - Rosemary Clooner * Jitterbug Waltz - Fats Waller * * Just One Of Those Things - Lee Morgan * Just Walking In The Rain ''- Johnnie Ray * La Mer - Django Reinhardt * ''Let's Fly Away - Lee Wiley * Liza - Django Reinhardt * Night and Day - Billie Holiday * * Papa Loves Baba - Perry Como * Please Be Kind - Django Reinhardt * Somewhere Beyond The Sea - Frank sinantra * The Party's Over Now - Noel Cordawn * Lo Schiaccianoci - Petr ll'ic Cajkovskij * This is a Changing World - Noel Coward * Wild Ride - Faux Frenchmen * World Weary - Noel Cordawn * Wrad Your Troubles In Dreams - Bing Crosby * You're getting to be a Habit - Harry Edison/Bing Crosby * You're a top - Cole Porter Sviluppo Intervistato da IGN.com su che cosa si fossero ispirati per lo sviluppo del gioco, Ken Levine rispose nominando principalmente George Orwell e Ayn Rand. Di quest'ultima si possono notare due citazioni riguardanti altrettanti romanzi dell'autrice, rispettivamente The fountainhead (La fonte meravigliosa) e Atlas Shrugged (La rivolta di Atlante), Fontaine e Atlas sono infatti i nomi di due personaggi presenti nel gioco. Inoltre tutta la filosofia politica su cui si basava la città di Rapture prima di decadere è un riferimento alla filosofia oggettivistica creata dalla Rand. Motore grafico BioShock fu inizialmente pianificato per essere sviluppato con una versione altamente modificata dell'Unreal Engine 2.5, la stessa tecnologia utilizzata dalla Irranational Games per sviluppare precedenti titoli quali Tribes: Vengeace, SWAT 4 . In un'intervista dell' E3 svoltosi a Maggio 6 Ken Levine rivelò però la scelta di muovere l'intero sviluppo sotto la tecnologia Unreal Ungane 3. Più precisamente: BioShock è uno dei giochi che supporta il sistema DirectX 9 su Windons Vista, ma è anche sfruttabile da hardware Directx 9 (come Windons XP). Premi e giudizi della critica Il videogioco è stato giudicato positivamente dalla critica specializzata ed ha vinto molti premi, tra cui quello BAFTA 2007 nella categoria ''Game. Nel complesso, su Game Rankings.com e MobyGames.com raggiunge un punteggio pari al 95-94%, su Metacritic.com al 96-94%. Ai recenti Italian Videogame Award , tenutisi presso la discoteca Just Cavalli Cafè in data 8 luglio 2007, BioShock ha fatto incetta di premi, aggiudicandosi: *Videogioco dell'anno PC *Miglior Level Design *Miglior Sonoro *Miglior Tecnica *Miglior localizzazione (Synthesis lock) *Miglior personaggio cattivo (Big Daddy) Critiche Visuale di gioco Uno dei problemi più evidenti di BioShock, visibile anche nel demo, è la minore visibilità dell'area di gioco nel caso di risoluzioni in 16:9 , parzialmente risolto con l'uscita di una successiva patch . Sistema di protezione All'uscita del prodotto sul mercato americano, sono stati segnalati vari problemi derivanti dal peculiare sistema di protezione (una versione SecuRom) scelto dal produttore, 2K Games. Tale sistema richiede, oltre al tradizionale dvd nel lettore, l'attivazione online del gioco; attivazione che è però possibile solo un numero limitato di volte, 5 (in origine erano due, ma dietro numerose proteste gli sviluppatori le aumentarono dopo pochi giorni). Tali attivazioni saranno contate per "codice hardware": in sostanza il server online identificherà il pc su cui si installa il gioco in base ai suoi componenti hardware e all'account utente; tra le conseguenze c'è sia che dovrebbe essere possibile disinstallare e reinstallare a volontà su un singolo pc (e account), sia che l'installazione su differenti account, anche se sullo stesso pc, utilizzeranno differenti attivazioni. Quanto alla disinstallazione, di per sé pare che non "restituisca" un'attivazione all'utente: in origine le 5 attivazioni erano quindi utilizzabili solo una volta. Dopo altre numerose proteste è stato rilasciato un "revoking tool",Revoke Tool su 2kgames.com un piccolo software che permette, al momento della disinstallazione, di riottenere indietro l'attivazione usata; tale tool, però, non opererà nei confronti di più installazioni effettuate sullo stesso computer ma su account utente diversi. Da notare, inoltre, che tale tool non è richiesto nella versione Steam (e presumibilmente in eventuali altre versioni da digital delivery).BioShock: arginato il problema delle attivazioni L'obbligo dell'attivazione ha inoltre costretto il distributore a rinviare il rilascio australiano del titolo settato per la mezzanotte del 24 agosto 2007, a causa di un problema ai server di convalida.BioShock PC launch short-circuits Camere della vita Sono state inoltre criticate le cosiddette camere della vita, in cui il protagonista resuscita una volta morto, giacché il loro impiego costituirebbe una facilitazione in termini di difficoltà consentendo al giocatore di superare, anche se con perseveranza, i passaggi più ostici.Recensione di Bioshock - Tiscali Gamesurf Collector's Edition Oltre alla normale edizione, è stata pubblicata una Collector's Edition che contiene, oltre al gioco, un modello in resina di un Big Daddy alto 15 cm, un DVD con il making of ed un CD audio, The Rapture EP. Questa versione non era inizialmente prevista, e per questo un gruppo di fan aveva organizzato una raccolta di firme online per protesta; Take-Two, prendendone atto, aveva dichiarato che avrebbe potuto creare una edizione speciale solo se loro avessero raccolto almeno 5,000 firme nella petizione, cifra raggiunta nel giro di 5 ore. Adattamento cinematografico Poco tempo dopo la messa in commercio del videogioco iniziarono a diffondersi voci riguardanti l'interesse di trasporlo per il grande schermo da parte di qualche studio cinematografico, magari usando la tecnica green screen come fatto per 300 in modo da ricreare le enormi ambientazioni di Rapture. L'annuncio della produzione è stato comunicato il 9 maggio 2008 dalla Take Two, che in accordi con gli Universal Studios avevano incaricato Gore Verbinski e John Logan rispettivamente come regista e sceneggiatore. L'intenzione iniziale era di riuscire a produrre il film entro il 2010, ma i successivi problemi conseguiti all'alta spesa di produzione prevista portarono a un temporaneo stallo. Per non ostruire il corso dello sviluppo, gli Universal Studios decisero di spostare la lavorazione all'estero così da contenere i costi e causa di ciò Verbinski abbandonò la regia, in quanto questa decisione lo avrebbe impedito in un altro suo progetto: Rango, scegliendo comunque di rimanere come produttore. Juan Carlos Fresnadillo è in trattative per sostituire Verbinski. Note Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale Bioshock *The Cult of Rapture *Rapture Gazette - The BioShock Blog *2K Boston *2K Australia *La Recensione di Vgclub.it Altri progetti